


Everything Changes

by alwaysbringbackup_03



Series: Supercorp Christmas Week 2017: A Compilation of Unrelated Stories [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Lena Luthor & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena temporarily gets Kara's powers, Partial Nudity, SuperCorp, body-switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbringbackup_03/pseuds/alwaysbringbackup_03
Summary: After getting hit with a shot from an alien weapon, Kara and Lena awaken to find that they've switched bodies. There's some tension, initially, but hilarity later ensues.ORA Body Switch fic for Day 6 of Supercorpxmasweek





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Supergirl or the DC universe! All of my content is made for recreational purposes only and is not for profit. (So please don't sue me!)
> 
> Hey, guys! I'm very excited to share this with you all! Sorry it's a little late, but it took me some time to hash out the idea, and write it! Hopefully, it's not terrible. I know the summary kind of sucks, but I really hope that you'll give it a chance! :)

“Alpha team, report in,” Kara heard Alex’s voice crackle in her ear, as Kara stood in the crowd, watching Lena’s approach to the stage. Kara gave Lena a reassuring smile, and her signature thumbs up, as their eyes locked through the crowd.

Kara tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

“All clear. There's nothing here,” Kara heard Agent Newman’s voice in her ear. Kara listened as each of the teams reported in one by one, verifying that there was nothing amiss.

Kara began carefully navigating her way through the crowd, edging her way through gaps in the mass of bodies that separated her from the front of the stage. Slowly but surely, Kara progressed through the first few rows of onlookers, moving closer to the stage where the L-Corp podium was waiting for Lena to give her speech. Lena carefully climbed the stairs, and stepped onto the stage. Kara’s heart picked up just a little bit, as she realized that Lena was completely exposed up there.

The DEO had picked up on chatter that Lex put out another hit on his sister. And sure enough, when Winn had investigated, he’d discovered that there was an assassination plot afoot. A bounty had been placed on Lena's head, and there were plenty of people willing to answer the call. Over the last couple of days, they’d discovered that two former contacts of Lex were involved. And what concerned Kara the most, is that they had more than enough means to carry it out.

Kara had tried to talk Lena out of holding the press conference, at least until they apprehended the people involved, but of course the CEO insisted that she couldn’t let fear guide her actions. She insisted on holding the press conference, in order to announce the launch of L-Corp’s newest product, leaving Kara little choice but to protect her.

Now she and the DEO had to find the two men, before they could carry out their assassination plot.

Kara let out a levied breath, and turned to search the crowd. Kara reached up to her glasses, and with a subtle movement of her hand, lowered her glasses on her nose, before using her x-ray vision. She quickly skimmed over the crowd. Kara froze as she stared right at someone in a long trench coat. With a pang, Kara suddenly realized that she couldn’t see beneath it. The trench coat was lined with lead. 

“Alex, we’ve got a problem,” Kara spoke. 

“What’s up, Kara?” Alex asked, over comms.

“I’ve got a guy, at roughly ten o’clock,” Kara spoke in hushed tones, “I can’t see through his jacket. I think it’s lined with lead. Lex knew I would be here. He planned for it.”

“My ten o’clock, or your ten o’clock?” Alex asked.

“Mine,” Kara swallowed.

“Alright, we’ll make move on him,” Alex spoke up, “Can you describe him for me?”

“Wait,” Kara hissed, as she continued searching the crowd, “Crap! Okay, we’ve got bigger problems. They’re all over the place. I’m counting five – maybe six of Lex's thugs dispersed through the crowd. We’ll never be able to move on all of them fast enough, even _with_ my super-speed. One of them will get a shot off, before I can take them down.”

Kara gulped as she saw the man reach into his coat.

Lena had just reached the podium in the middle of the stage. Kara could hear the rustling of the papers as Lena moved them around on the podium, doing a quick once over of her notes before she began. For every second that went by, Kara could feel herself becoming increasingly tense. She could hear the gentle clearing of Lena’s voice as she prepared to speak. Then, Kara’s heard her voice over the speakers.

“Welcome,” Lena greeted, “Thank you all so much for coming!”

"Kara-"

"Alex, I don't like this. I don't like this at all," Kara announced to her sister, "I'm going for Lena."

"You go for her now, and we'll lose our chance to get Lex's thugs," Alex told her.

"I don't care," Kara hissed.

"Alright," Alex breathed, "It's your call."

"Thank you," Kara told her sister. Still, they'd wasted too much time. Kara felt her stomach drop as she saw movement.

There was no mistaking what was about to happen, as the man pulled it out of his jacket. Kara could see a glint of sunlight, as the sunlight reflected off of the weapon. Only Lena didn’t see it because her eyes were already fixated on a second person shoving their way through the crowd, a man who Kara knew to be the second contracted killer. Kara knew that by the time she realized that a bullet was headed her way, Lena wouldn’t be able to do anything.

“Lena!” Kara couldn’t stop herself from calling out for her best friend, in an attempt to warn her. Lena's gaze snapped to her own. Before Kara could even think about the consequence of her next actions, Kara sprang into action. She jumped over the partition and stormed the stage. Using her strength, she leapt up onto the stage and charged towards the podium just as the first shots rang out. She used her super-speed to cross the last few steps, beating out the bullet by a fraction of a moment. Air was forced out of both of their lungs, as their two very solid bodies connected in a tackle and they tumbled and rolled over the stage. Kara tried to absorb the force of the blow as best as she could, but she knew that her body was not the least bit soft, and that Lena probably wouldn’t be able to differentiate between Kara and a chunk of concrete. However, Kara was confident that it was still better than getting shot.

Lena winced as the friction of the roughened stage floor scuffed the flesh of her exposed hands, and chewed holes in her clothes. For a moment she wondered what the hell had just happened. Then it hit her all at once, as the sound came rushing back. Lena flinched as she heard the shots and the screams. She could hear bullets flying. And panic surged up inside of her as she realized that she was trapped. She started struggling against the weight of the body that was holding her down.

“Lena,” Kara groaned into her ear as Lena elbowed her in the ribs. “Lena, stay down, okay? Just stay down.”

“Kara?” Lena’s eyes were glassy, as she opened her eyes and looked up into crystalline blue eyes that were as bright and vibrant as the sky above her.

“Yeah,” Kara swallowed, “It’s me.” Lena let out a tremulous breath, and tried desperately not to think about the way that Kara’s body was weighted against her own. Lena could seemingly feel everywhere they were pressed together – from their hips to their heaving chests. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Kara asked her with furrowed brows. Lena felt her breath stutter as she felt Kara’s hands move over her midsection in a rapid assessment, while Kara used her x-ray vision to check her for broken bones. “Just some scuffed palms, and a little bit of wounded pride,” Lena joked. “Has anyone ever told you that you tackle like a linebacker? I mean Jesus, I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck.” 

“But it's still better than getting shot, right?” Kara asked her, with a twinkle of her bright blue eyes.

“Speaking of,” Lena breathed, “Why am I still hearing shots? Are they still shooting?”

“I’m going to move you a second, okay?” Kara asked her. Lena opened her mouth to respond, but Kara didn’t give her the chance to protest. One moment she was lying supine across the stage, and the next she was sitting behind the podium. Lena’s eyes went wide as she saw the ricochet of the bullets hitting the back of the stage and realized that Kara was a sitting target. “I gotta help them,” Kara told her, with a fire and determination in her bright blue eyes, “Stay here, okay? I’ll be right back.” Lena felt a sense of panic, as she grabbed for Kara’s hand.

“Wait! What are you doing?” Lena’s voice was frantic, “Kara, you could get hurt! Kara!” Lena felt the air sucked from her lungs as Kara disappeared before she could stop her. She vaguely heard punches being thrown, as Kara took all of the bad-guys out, one by one. Lena peeked out from behind the podium for a moment, in order to watch Kara expertly dodge a punch that was thrown her way, and then stop another with her own hand. Lena’s eyes widened, as she witnessed this sheer display of strength from her best friend who wears cardigans, and frequently said things like “Golly,” and, "Gee whiz". The man let out a roar of a scream and dropped to his knees, as the bones in his hand were crushed. Lena ducked back behind the podium. When Lena looked back to the side of the stage, she felt panic as another man was rushing up the steps with some sort of an alien weapon clutched in his hands. 

“Kara!” Lena cried out, before preparing herself for her last moments on God’s green Earth, as he lifted the gun in her direction. 

“Lex sends his regards,” he announced, as he compressed the trigger. Lena listened as the weapon charged with a faint whine, before discharging. Lena squeezed her eyes shut. But they sprang open again, as a figure – more like a blur (given the speed with which they moved) – inserted themselves into the space in front of Lena. There was a blast of light and air from the canon, as the weapon went off. Lena let out a gasp, as Kara was thrown backwards by the blast, and slammed into Lena. Lena winced as she and Kara crashed into the podium. The podium exploded into wooden shrapnel from the impact of Kara's body with it. Both women were thrown from the stage. Lena felt an overwhelming sense of panic as she soared through the air. She knew it was going to hurt when she finally hit the ground, so she tried to prepare herself for it. Lena’s body folded itself up into a small ball, as she impacted the ground a good fifteen feet away. Before she even had a chance to prepare herself, she struck her head on the ground and blacked out from the shock of the impact. 

The next thing she knew, she felt herself being shaken awake. “Kara,” Someone’s annoying and persistent voice pervaded Lena’s consciousness. “Kara, wake up. Come on.” Lena groaned. A loud sound of reluctance escaped her, as her eyes fluttered open to bright sunlight. Lena squinted against the bright light, and struggled to make sense of the blurry figure casting shadows over most of her face. “Oh, thank god,” Alex breathed, “I was seriously starting to worry about you, Kar. That was one hell of a nasty fall.”

“What?” Lena croaked, but her voice sounded strangely unlike her own. 

“What’s going on with you, Kara?” Alex asked. “Are you okay, or do we need to call a medical evac?” 

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Lena asked as struggled against Alex’s hands. “That’s not my name.”

“Oh, shit,” Alex grumbled, “You must have hit your head harder than I thought. Okay, you probably have a concussion. It’s not uncommon for people to forget their names after sustaining a concussion. So we’ll start small, and go from there. Your name is Kara Danvers. You’re my sister. Your birthday is September 22nd. You’re 27 years old. You fell and hit your head, but you’re going to be fine. It just might take a few minutes for you to-”. 

“Alex,” Lena’s brows furrowed, “That’s all great, except for the fact that my name is Lena Luthor. Are you sure that you aren’t the one who hit your head?” 

“Of course I’m sure,” Alex looked baffled, “Is this some kind of prank? Cause if it is, it's really not funny. I'm really worried about you.” 

“Alex,” Lena’s eyes widened as she saw herself step up behind Alex and tap her on the shoulder. “Alex, we’ve got a problem,” Kara told her, and not for the first time that day. “She’s telling the truth. I’m Kara. She’s Lena.” Lena, or should I say Kara, met her eyes then, and Lena gulped as she realized what she would see if she looked down. Sure enough, when Lena glanced down, she found herself wearing the cardigan that Kara had been wearing just before. But that’s not what made her head spin. No, what really made her head spin, was the countless number of holes in the fabric. Lena’s eyes widened, as she frantically started running her hands over herself, checking for wounds. But Lena couldn’t see so much as a trace of blood on her body or her clothes. 

“What in the hell is going on?” Lena asked Kara. 

“Umm,” Kara laughed nervously, as she reached up to the back of her neck, and ran her hand over the skin in a fit of nervousness. “Okay, well this is – this is going to sound crazy, but I think we’ve switched bodies. I think…I think it was the gun he hit us with. It swapped our consciousness somehow.” 

“Oh, fuck,” Alex, swore, “J’onn is so going to kill me. Then, he’s going to kill you, and then he's going to kill me again...just to make sure I'm _really_ dead.”

“We’ve got to get to the DEO,” Kara announced, as she carefully helped Lena to her feet. Kara winced as Lena squeezed her arm just a little too hard, and she felt the bones protest. 

“Hey, Lena?” Kara asked her in a gentle voice. 

“Yeah?” Lena asked as she met her eyes. She saw her own green eyes reflected back at her. It was jarring to see Kara’s consciousness shining through the light of her green eyes. It seemed wrong to Lena, somehow.

“Uh... Would you mind loosening your grip just a little bit?” Kara asked her. And Lena had to make a conscious effort to loosen her hold. 

“Kar, please tell me that you,” Alex breathed suddenly. “I mean do you have-” Alex swallowed as she struggled to figure out how she could word her question without giving anything away. 

“No,” Kara answered her, picking up on what Alex had been trying to answer. “She retained that, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, fuck,” Alex, cursed, earning a chuckle from Kara. 

“Yeah, I was thinking something along those same lines,” Kara replied, earning a sharp look from Lena. “Though nothing quite as explicit.” 

“So we’re going to have to tell her about your-?“ 

“Yep,” Kara replied, popping the consonant at the end of the word. 

“And she’s going to be-?“ 

“Yep.” 

“J’onn’s really gonna have a field day with this, huh?” Alex laughed. 

"Oh yeah," Kara laughed, "Big time." 

“What are you guys talking about?” Lena huffed. 

“Uh… Nothing,” Kara lied. “This is _fine_. Everything is totally fine.” 

“Oh, come on,” Lena snapped, “You know that I’m not an idiot, right? I know you guys are talking in code. You might as well come out with it.” 

“Oh, don’t you worry,” Alex told her, “I promise you that we’ll get there. But not until we get back to the DEO and get you both checked out.” 

“Wait,” Lena hissed, “What’s the DEO? I thought you worked for the FBI.” 

“ _Oh Rao_ ,” Lena could hear Kara exhale, and Lena can’t help but fix her with a stare. _Who in the hell is Rao?_

“It’s a cover, Lena,” Alex says in a whisper, “Look, I’ll explain everything eventually. But right now? Right now I need you to trust me. It’s not safe here. We need to go.” Lena swallowed for a moment, weighing her options, before she gives Alex a resolute nod. 

“Good,” Alex gave her a grateful smile, “I must ask that you not touch _anything_ – please keep your hands to yourself for the time being.” 

Lena struggled to stay calm as they walked over to the non-descript black SUV that belonged to the DEO. Outside, Lena tried to maintain an appearance of general calmness, but inside, inside she was a mess. She couldn’t stop herself from panicking up a storm, as she truly realized the implications of what had happened. She’s in Kara’s body, and Kara was in hers. Meaning – if they can’t figure out to reverse things in a timely manner, Lena would be living as her best friend for the foreseeable future. But more than that, Lena will have to see her best-friend's naked body at some point – and Kara, hers. It was going to be awkward. Part of Lena still can't believe that any of this was happening. It was like something out of one of those sci-fi movies that Kara liked so much, only it was happening to her - _her_ of all people. The thought was nearly laughable. Lena didn't understand how Kara could be so calm about all of this. But every time she looked at Kara - at herself, she saw nothing but calmness and composure depicted on her face. Kara looked at her with an unparalleled gentleness, as if she knew exactly how much Lena was freaking out, on the inside. And every time, Kara met Lena's piercing blue gaze, Lena saw nothing but understanding in her eyes. Her bright green gaze held a warmth and gentleness to it, that Lena was sure had never been found in her eyes before. That was all Kara. Kara could take the hardest, sharpest edges, and could soften them until they were something completely different. It was Kara's optimism coming across even now. 

Lena gave Kara a grateful smile, as she opened the door to the backseat, and gestured for Lena to climb inside. Lena climbed in as carefully as she possibly could, making an effort not to grab onto anything with too hard of a grip. However, this was easier said than done. In her attempt to pull herself up and into the vehicle, Lena accidentally wrenched the handle right off of the ceiling. Lena couldn't help but look at the item, as if it was the handle’s fault and not hers for what happened. 

“Umm… Kara?” Lena questioned, as Kara gracefully slid into the backseat beside her. Kara shut the door behind her, sealing them both inside. 

"Hmm? What is it?" Kara asked, with concern in her softened green eyes. 

Lena showed Kara the handle, swallowing over the sudden lump in her throat, as Kara gently took the handle from Lena’s hand and set it down on the floor. 

“Someone will fix it,” Kara gave her a gentle smile, and reached out to squeeze Lena's thigh, “Don’t worry about it.” 

“I don’t know what’s happening,” Lena confessed, “I’m scared something is wrong with me. I mean… everything I touch seems to fall apart.” 

“It’s okay,” Kara tried to assure her. “I – I know it’s frightening. The truth is, it never gets any easier. But I’m going to help you. It’s going to be okay, Lee, I promise.” Lena could feel her stomach do a somersault as Kara gently threaded her fingers through Lena’s hand and gave it a reassuring and comforting squeeze. 

 _'Stop it, Lena,'_ Lena tried to tell herself, ' _Now is not the time to be having these feelings.'_  

Lena watched as Alex threw open the driver’s side door, and tossed her bag into the passenger seat without saying anything. Then, Alex carefully climbed in, shutting the door. Wordlessly, she shoved her key into the ignition, and turned it over. The engine roared to life with a loud purr, and Alex quickly shifted into gear, reversing out of the spot. As they pulled out of the lot Alex looked visibly uncomfortable. It was as if she was just as worried about their fate, as Lena was. She could tell Alex was upset, because she was gripping the steering wheel a lot tighter in her grasp than she needed to be. Lena felt her skin begin to crawl as she stared into the passenger side rear-view mirror. Lena saw a pair of headlights. She noticed that as Alex made a right turn, the car behind them also made that same turn. Lena stared with fascination, her brain seemingly noticing the pattern. She didn't think it was merely paranoia. Alex made a left, and Lena swallowed uneasily as the car followed them through another turn. Alex picked up speed as traffic ahead of them thinned, and Lena couldn’t help think that maybe Alex had noticed it too. They traveled straight for several blocks. And this time, without any notice at all, Alex took a hard right. When Lena saw the car speed around the corner behind them, she realized, without a doubt, that they were being followed, most likely by one of Lex's thugs. Lena gritted her teeth together, as Alex suddenly floored it. Lena turned around to get a good look at the car behind them. 

“Faster,” Kara encouraged her sister, but the engine was already revving as fast as it could go. Lights started to whiz by in rapid succession, and Lena felt her stomach churn as she realized that they were now in the midst of a high-speed chase, and had to lose the person behind them. Lena tensed, as the SUV started to go faster and faster, speeding through intersections without slowing. Horns honked as they skidded through one intersection. Lena let out a sharp gasp, as Alex doesn’t quite make the next turn and side swiped a car headed in the opposite direction, causing the car to jerk suddenly. Lena accidentally squeezed Kara’s hand so hard in her own, that she nearly crushed the bones in it. It was only Kara’s gasp of pain that reminded Lena to quickly let go and not squeeze it so hard. 

Alex gulped, and then corrected the wheel, as quickly as she could. They whipped around the next corner, with tires squealing on the pavement as they lost traction. Lena couldn’t help but flinch as another car laid on their horn in protest. Lena felt her chest tighten in empathy, as Alex forced the other car to swerve into oncoming traffic. Lena could tell that Alex felt guilty for endangering other lives, but it still worked to their advantage as the car, and the one pursuing them, wound up in a mess of twisted metal. Lena didn’t even realize she was holding her breath, until she finally took one and was suddenly gasping for air. After that, they sped through intersection after intersection. Alex ran through a couple of yellows, and took a hard left. Lena couldn’t help but feel mildly impressed as Alex sped into a public parking garage and gunned it through row after row of cars, before ultimately speeding into an empty spot. With a jolt, they finally came to a stop. Lena was forced to throw her hands forwards in order to keep herself from hitting the back of front seat. As she slowly recovered, Alex shifted into park, and switched off the engine. 

“Is everyone okay?” Alex called from the front seat, earning a huff of a laugh from Lena’s lips – one that was dripping in sarcasm. 

“Oh, sure!” Lena burst out angrily, “ _Now_ you ask. You didn’t seem to care if we were okay when you were endangering our lives just a moment ago.” 

“Oh, relax, Luthor,” Alex snapped back in return, “Don’t be such a Drama Queen. Besides, if anyone was going to die in that scenario, it wasn’t you. I’m pretty sure you don’t have to worry about kicking the bucket anytime soon. _Body_ _thief_.” 

“Alex,” Kara’s voice cut in with a tinge of warning. “Both of you behave,” Kara spoke in a calm voice, “This situation is going to be hard enough on us all. Let’s just try and help each other through it, okay?” 

“Damn it, Kara,” Alex hissed, “How can you be so calm right now? You’re wearing Lena’s face! And you don’t have any of your-” 

“Would you really rather I be panicking?” Kara cut her off.

“Well, yeah!” Alex answered honestly, as she threw open the car door and climbed out. “It couldn’t hurt for you to act like a human, for once! After all, you _are_ one now.” 

“If anyone is the Drama Queen, here, it’s her,” Lena huffed under her breath, as she threw open the car door. Lena let out a groan, as the door detached from the side of the SUV. “Oh, for fuck's sake!” Lena, breathed, as she held it the door up like it was nothing. “I really didn’t mean to do that,” she told Kara in a small voice. 

“Are you kidding me right now?!” Alex’s voice boomed through the parking garage. Lena dropped the door and it thudded to the ground, and climbed out of the car. “What did I say about touching things, Lena?” 

“Hey!” Kara exclaimed as she climbed out of the other side of the back seat and stormed towards her sister. Lena watched as she gently pushed Alex backwards, saying something to her in a hushed voice. “Don't you remember what it was like for me, at first? I couldn’t touch anything without breaking it.” 

“Which is _exactly_ the point!” Alex hissed, “I told her _not_ to touch anything!” 

“Come on, Alex,” Kara pressed, “She’s freaking terrified. Can’t you see it?" Alex nodded. "So do me a favor and stop acting like such a brat. Try and show her some of the compassion that you once showed me, won't you? Because _that's_ what she needs from you right now.” Lena watched as all of the anger went out of Alex’s shoulders and she visibly deflated.

“Okay,” Alex nodded, “Okay, you’re right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at her like that.” 

“Don’t tell me,” Kara spoke in a quiet voice. “Tell _her_.” Kara was actually surprised when Alex walked around the front of the car and approached Lena. 

She looked remorseful, as she said, “I’m sorry, Lena. I – I shouldn’t have treated you that way.” Alex nervously cleared her throat, as she met Lena’s gaze. It was so weird to see Kara’s blue eyes staring back at her, while knowing that Kara wasn’t behind them. 

Lena could tell that Alex Danvers didn’t exactly make much of a habit of apologizing to others. “I know you’re scared, okay?” Alex told her, “But we’re going to figure all of this out, I promise.” 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled. “I appreciate your apology, and I accept it.” 

“Good,” Kara smiled, “Now hug it out, you two.” 

“Really, Kara?” Alex asked as she shot a glare in her direction. Kara merely crossed her arms over her chest and fixed Alex with a challenging glare of her own. 

“Fine,” Alex huffed, as she pulled Lena into a hug, which Lena promptly returned. When the embrace ended, Alex met Kara’s green gaze. “Can we go inside now?” 

“Sure,” Kara smiled. “Let’s go.” 

A few minutes later, after taking a quick tour of the facility, Lena let out a unsteady breath, as Alex sat her down on the exam table in the medical ward of the DEO. 

“I can’t believe that the two of you let this happen!” J’onn lectured them, in an angry tone. “You assured me that you had this whole operation under control, Agent Danvers. And now look what’s happened!” 

“How were we supposed to know that they had alien weaponry, J’onn?” Alex said through a clench of her jaw, “We thought we were dealing with assassins.” 

“Is there any chance that this weapon he used is something that Lex created?” J’onn asked.

“It could be,” Kara, admitted, “But we’d have to get our hands on the weapon, in order to know for sure.” 

“You’re right,” he sighed, “We have to get our hands on that weapon, ASAP, if we’re going to have any hope of reversing this.” 

“This is my fault,” Lena whispered, “If you hadn’t gotten involved in trying to protect me, none of this would have happened.”

“Lee,” Kara shook her head, “None of this is your fault. And if we hadn’t gotten involved, you would be dead.” 

“Kara,” Lena sighed.

“I promised that I would protect you,” Kara told her. “I wasn't going to let anything happen to you.” 

“How are you being so cool about this whole thing?” Lena asked. “Look at _you_. You’re _me_.” 

“I can think of worse things I could be,” Kara told her honestly, with a smile. Lena felt her heart traitorously skip a beat, as Kara took her hand in her own. 

Lena felt Kara give her hand a squeeze, and turned in order to give her a grateful smile. She had never been so grateful to have someone like Kara in her life, as she was now. Kara had a way of helping her through the worst situations imaginable. She made everything seem better. And Lena knew she could make it through anything, with Kara by her side. 

“J’onn,” Kara said as she made eye contact with her boss, “It will make everything a lot easier, if we just tell Lena _everything_.” 

“Then do it,” J’onn said with a huff, “I’ll have Winn draw up the paperwork.” 

“Alex,” Kara spoke gently, as she met her sister’s deep brown gaze, “Would you mind giving us a minute alone, to talk?” 

“Sure thing,” Alex nodded. “You sure you don’t want me in here?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Kara nodded. “I’ll let you know when it’s safe to come back in.” 

Lena watched Alex stride from the room, with a mounting sense of dread. She had a feeling that whatever was about to transpire, would be even more life-altering than what they were dealing with now. 

“So,” Kara breathed, as she crouched down in front of Lena, “There’s something that I need to tell you. The truth is, you were going to find out in about thirty seconds anyway, and I uh… I didn’t want you to find out like that.” 

“Kara, why are you being weird all of the sudden?” Lena asked. “Look, whatever it is, you can tell me.” 

“Rao,” Kara breathed, as she tried to muster up the courage. But she was failing.

“Kara, will you just get on with it?” Lena asked, with an uneasy laugh, “You’re kind of freaking me out. I mean – it can’t be _that_ bad, can it? You’re terrible at keeping things from me. The truth is, I probably know whatever it is that you’re about to tell me, anyways.” 

“I don’t think you do,” Kara said as she stood up and began pacing. Lena watched her with a strange sense of foreboding. “You’re probably going to be angry with me. You're probably going to feel betrayed, but I have no other choice. I have to tell you.” 

“Okay,” Lena said slowly, dragging out the word as she struggled to figure out what in the hell was going on. “You said I was going to find out in thirty seconds anyway. How might I do that?”

“Well,” Kara laughed, “You’d start by taking off that cardigan, which resembles Swiss cheese, more than an item of clothing at the moment. And then, I suppose you’d finish by tugging open the shirt that’s underneath that, and looking down.” 

“I don’t need to see your boobs, Kara,” Lena laughed. 

“Oh, no,” Kara chuckled in return, “I can promise you. You don’t have to worry about that. There's - There's sort of something underneath.” 

“Fine,” Lena huffed, “Then, I’m just going to do that, since I'm starting to worry I'll die of old age, before you actually get 'round to telling me,”. Kara watched as Lena tugged off her sweater and tossed it away. Then, she tugged open the shirt and looked down, gasping as she saw the crest underneath. “Oh!” Lena breathed harshly. “Oh, shit! You-,” She looked up into Kara’s extremely gentle, and patient eyes, and then back down again, “You’re her. _Holy fucking shit_!” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty crazy, isn’t it?” Kara, said as she took a step forwards. “Are you – Are you mad?”

“Mad? Jesus, Kara, so many things are finally making sense,” Lena laughed, “I just can’t believe – I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. I mean. I flew here on a bus? Really?!” Kara laughed, as she saw the light behind Lena’s blue eyes. Lena looked a little giddy, almost. 

“Yeah, so I’m pretty terrible at keeping secrets,” Kara admitted, “And I – I’m really _really_ sorry that I lied to you, Lena. But I hope you understand that it was for your protection.” 

“Kara-“ 

“Also, if I’m being completely honest with you, I didn't tell you because I was a bit terrified that you would hate me when you found out,” Kara rambled, “I know this has to be - like the worst possible way for you to find out that I’m an alien, and a crime fighting Superhero, but I – I really hope that you don’t hate me. So _please_. Please don’t hate me! I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t want to be my friend anymore.” 

“Kara, stop!” Lena laughed, “I don’t hate you, okay?! But this? This poses some serious problems - and by that I mean _serious_ problems! For starters, I have all of your powers, without the faintest idea of how to use them. And the citizens of National City are counting on _you_ … err me to protect this city.” Lena let out a tremulous breath. “What happens if we can’t switch back right away? What happens if we get stuck like this? I don’t know how to stop freaking out about this.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m sort of freaking out too,” Kara admitted.

“You are?” 

“Oh yeah,” Kara laughed, “Like _big time_. But one thing you should know is you’re not alone in this. Alex and I will be here every step of the way. We can train you. Alex is actually the one who trained me, so you can have every confidence that she can train you. Together, we will teach you how to handle your powers. The DEO has all sorts of things that can help you get ready. And until then, J’onn and the DEO can protect the people of National City.” Kara gave Lena a smile as she said, “I promise that I will be with you the whole time. We’ll figure this out.” 

“You promise?” Lena asked her as tears built in her eyes. 

“Promise,” Kara said as she pulled Lena into an embrace. Lena returned it carefully. 

“Thank you so much, Kara,” Lena breathed into her shoulder, “I don’t know what I’d ever do without you.” 

“Lucky for you, you’ll never have to find out,” Kara told her.

* * *

 

Hours later, two very exhausted women left the DEO, and headed home to Kara’s apartment, after deciding that they would be the most comfortable there. On the way home, Kara insisted that they stop to pick-up food. At first, Lena insisted that all she wanted was to curl up and go to bed, but then the hunger hit and she was desperate for anything resembling food. She was just grateful that Kara knew her body better than she did, and was thinking about Lena’s every comfort. 

Kara led the way into the apartment, despite the fact that she was wearing Lena’s face and body. Lena dragged her feet. 

“Do you seriously feel this overwhelming sense of hunger, every single minute of every single day?” Lena asked, as Kara set down the food on the island. 

“Oh yeah,” Kara nodded, "It's pretty awful." 

“How do you cope with it?” Lena asked. “I mean – how do you think about anything else? I feel like I could eat an elephant.” Lena let out a snort of laughter, “Wow, I’d always thought that was just an expression. But seriously, I think I could do it, if I really wanted to. I’m starved.” 

“Please don’t do that,” Kara replied, “They’re endangered. Plus, I really love elephants. They’re my spirit animal.” 

“They are?” Lena asked. She was genuinely intrigued. 

“Mmmhmm,” Kara replied, as she started pulling out the vast amounts of take out from the bag she’d set down. 

“I didn’t know that about you,” Lena admitted. “I’m kind of glad I know now, though. Hey, what do you think my spirit animal is?” 

“I don’t know,” Kara replied. “It could be anything. You’re fierce when you want to be, extremely smart, resourceful, so something with those qualities, I expect.” 

“Ugh. That smells so good,” Lena moaned, as Kara handed Lena a container of her favorite. Lena quickly opened it, and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. “Thanks for doing this Kara. I just – I really didn’t want to be alone tonight.” 

“Lena, I meant it,” Kara told her as she opened a container of noodles, “You’re welcome here for as long as you’d like. I plan on being here for you every step of the way.” 

“I know,” Lena nodded, “I’m so grateful for you. I love you, Kara.” 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled. “Oh, hey, you know what I just realized?” 

“What?” Lena asked through a mouthful of her food.

“You’re probably going to be here for Christmas!” Kara told her excitedly, “Oh man, this is going to be the best Christmas ever!” Lena couldn’t fight the feelings of happiness that were surging up inside of her. She was so in love with Kara that it wasn’t even funny. This whole ordeal had been extremely eye opening for her. Kara was so selfless, and nurturing. To be honest, her calmness was the only thing that was holding Lena together, when all Lena wanted to do was freak out. 

Minutes later, they stood in Kara’s bedroom, both holding the clothes that they intended to wear to bed. 

“Are you sure about this?” Lena asked hesitantly. “We could just turn the lights off and dress in the dark, and that way we won’t see eachother’s you know-“ 

“I think it’ll go better if we just rip off the Band-aid now, instead of dragging it out,” Kara insisted, “Alex doesn’t know how long we’ll be stuck like this, so we should try to be as comfortable in our bodies as we _can_ be. This will help with that. Besides, we’ll both have to shower eventually, and that means that we’ll both have to see ourselves naked eventually. It’s best for us to take this leap together.” 

“You have a point,” Lena agreed. “Okay,” Lena swallowed, “Let’s just get this over with.” Lena tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach, as Kara slowly started undoing the buttons of Lena’s blouse. Lena’s eyes looked down at her own button-up and started doing the same. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons out of nervousness, as more and more skin was revealed. Lena was grateful she’d taken off the Supergirl suit at the DEO, because she didn’t exactly feel comfortable wearing it just yet. As Lena laid eyes on her bra for the second time, Lena swallowed through her ever-constricting throat. She realized with a pang that Kara was cut like a god. In fact, it looked as if she’d been created in Athena’s image, right down to the soft swells of breasts and some of the softer curves Kara’s body had to offer, that is. But there were muscles, too - _so_ _many_ _muscles_. 

“You know,” Lena, breathed, “This is a little unfair. Your body is like that of a goddess, and mine is-“ Lena hesitated. “Mine is only going to disappoint you.” 

“Disappoint me?” Kara’s eyes flashed in incredulousness, as she unzipped the zipper of her skirt and let it fall to the floor, where it made a pool around her ankles. This left Kara in just her bra and underwear. “Disappoint me,” she scoffed, “Are you freaking kidding me, Lena?” Lena’s eyes met those of her own. “Do you have any idea how utterly beautiful you are?” Kara asked, as she stepped over the puddle of the skirt and stepped closer to where Lena was standing at the foot of the bed. “Do you know how unbelievably _sexy_ you are?” 

Lena felt her heart clench, as Kara looked at her with nothing but the truth in her eyes. “ _Rao_ , I probably shouldn’t say this, because it’s dangerous and it could irrevocably change things between us. But I – I think you’re beautiful, Lena. And I don’t mean that in a _friendly_ way.” Lena opened her mouth to protest, but Kara stopped her. 

“I know what you’re going to say, but I’m not – I’m not just saying that to make you feel better,” Kara cut her off, “You have – you have no idea how many times I’ve had to keep myself from touching you. You have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to kiss the smile from your lips, to taste you – to just get lost in you.” Lena was aware that she wasn’t breathing. The truth is, she didn’t dare. Her heart felt as if it were about to implode. It didn’t help that she could hear Kara’s heart thundering away in her chest. She silently wondered if this is what it was like for Kara all of the time. Could she really hear every uptick of Lena’s heart? Could she really hear the sound of her every breath passing from Lena’s lungs? Cause it was a little overwhelming, if she was being honest. 

“Kara,” Lena spoke breathlessly. 

“Shit, was that too much?” Kara spoke with a hint or worry in her voice, “Did I say too much? Because I can take it back, if you want me to. I really don’t want to ruin what we have. Your friendship means so much to me.” 

“If the idea of kissing myself didn’t weird me out so very much,” Lena laughed, “I would already be making out with you right now, Kara.” 

“What?” Kara breathed in disbelief, “You would?” 

“I would,” Lena nodded, “The truth is, I feel the exact same way about you, as you feel about me. I just had no idea that you felt those things for me, so I had no reason to act on those feelings. But now? Now I do.” Then she added, “I still don’t understand why you have feelings for me, but I-” 

“Oh please,” Kara laughed. The laughter sounded oddly melodic, as Kara gave into the absurdity of this moment, “Who wouldn’t be in love with you? You’re Lena Luthor. You’re intelligent. You’re selfless. Life has been nothing but cruel to you, but instead of making you cold, it’s made you kind. You have like... the biggest heart of anyone I know. You use your influence to help people and not hurt them. You’re just – you’re incredible. You have no idea just how incredible you are.” 

“This coming from a woman who has literally saved the world on countless occasions,” Lena laughed. “ _You_ have the _purest_ heart I have ever known.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Kara argued.

“Are you sure we really want to be having this conversation, whilst we’re standing here in our underwear?” Lena asked. 

“I’m pretty sure we’ve already had most of the conversation,” Kara said pointedly. “A conversation filled with some very important revelations, I might add.”

“But you’re right,” Kara swallowed, “We’ve gotten distracted.” “Let’s continue.”

“Kara,” Lena’s voice was thick with arousal. “This whole thing is crazy.”

“Take off my bra,” Kara told her. “You know you want to.”

“We'll go together on three,” Lena ordered, “One…Two…Three.” Lena’s breath stuttered to a halt in her lungs as she reached around her back, and popped the clasps to Kara’s bra. The article fell away from her chest and slid down her arms, revealing the breasts beneath it. “Wow,” Lena breathed. She made the mistake of looking up, then, and seeing the appreciative look in Kara’s eyes as she looked down at Lena’s chest for the first time. 

“I told you,” Kara insisted, with a faint flush of her cheeks, “You’re beautiful…” She continued to stare at them, with a sense of wonder, and hunger in her eyes. The look made Lena's stomach tighten, as she experienced want.  

“Okay, I'm glad you're so enraptured with my chest, Kara, but that’s enough staring,” Lena laughed. Then she joked, "God, you're such a boobs girl!"

“Fine,” Kara chuckled, as she grabbed her t-shirt and pulled it down over her head, effectively covering her body from the waist up, “The same goes for you. Don't think I didn't notice you staring.” Lena did the same. They finished changing, brushed their teeth, and quickly washed up, before crawling underneath the sheets. 

The next morning, they showered, dressed, ate, and made their way to the DEO, hoping for news. 

“Good news!” Winn announced, as they strode in hand in hand. “We recovered the weapon from the attack yesterday. We’re still working out how to reverse the process, but hopefully we’ll be able to get you guys back into your rightful body, very soon. Would you care to help me, Lena?” 

“Actually, we’ll both help you for a little bit,” Kara announced, “I’m good for more than just brawn, after all. I’ve also got a perfectly good brain, too.” 

“You didn’t even know what polyatomic anions were!” Lena said accusatorially, as she met Kara’s gaze. Kara just shot her an apologetic look. “Oh my god!” Lena exclaimed, “NO! You lied to me about polyatomic anions! _Now_ I feel betrayed. How could you lie to me about polyatomic anions?!” 

“Okay, so I might’ve lied about that,” Kara admitted, “But don’t you think it would have been a _little_ strange for a junior reporter to have in-depth knowledge of quantum entanglement?” 

“Maybe just a little,” Lena, breathed. “Alright, fine, I’m sorry for making assumptions. Kara and I will help you, Winn.” 

“Great!” Winn smiled, “Then come with me.” He led them to the weapon’s lab, where the alien weapon was being held. 

They spent the next hours, and days, working to reverse the weapon’s desired purpose. In the meantime, Kara trained with Lena, in order to get her more comfortable with her new body, on the off chance that they couldn’t reverse it. 

However, about a week after their body-switch, their hard work finally paid off. 

“There, I think we’ve got it,” Winn happily announced one afternoon. 

“Are we sure that we really want to test it on ourselves?” Kara asked. “Cause if we’re wrong about this, we could make everything _so_ much worse.”

“There’s only one way to know for sure,” Lena replied. “Besides, we really can’t afford to wait. I only have so much leave available to me, and so do you. We have to get back to work.” 

“Okay, you're right,” Kara acquiesced. “Let’s do this,” Kara spoke as she took Lena’s hand in hers. Together they walked into the room where the'd set the weapon up to fire. Winn had set it up so that he could access the weapon remotely, and fire it from outside of the room. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Lena assured her. 

“How – How do you know?” Kara said, while looking at Lena, and into Lena's bright blue eyes. 

“I just do,” Lena smiled. “I have faith in us, Kara. This can't be the end.” 

“Alright, you two lovebirds,” Winn announced over the intercom, as he powered up the weapon, “I’ll see you both on the flip side.” Then he hit the button on his tablet. Kara briefly heard the weapon charge up, and then finally, it discharged. She and Lena were thrown backwards by the blast, much as they had been the first time it fired. 

This time, when Kara opened her eyes, her first instinct was to look downwards. She felt laughter bubble up in her throat, when she realized she was back in her own body. 

“It worked!” Kara breathed excitedly. She pushed herself up, and began to crawl over in Lena’s direction. When Lena’s bright green eyes opened for the first time since being shot with the cannon, Kara’s were right there waiting for her. 

“Hey,” Kara smiled. 

“Hello, you,” Lena’s gentle voice greeted in return. There was affection in her eyes, and in her voice. But it was her smile that affected her the most. Lena’s wide beaming smile sent Kara’s heart aflutter. Kara felt her heart clench as Lena reached up to touch her cheek. 

“How do you feel?” Kara asked her. 

“Incredible,” Lena’s eyes twinkled like emeralds, “Kind of like I could fly. And I would actually know what that feels like.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Lena breathed. And Lena actually felt like she might be flying as Kara leant down and pressed her lips to hers. Lena’s hand moved up to grasp the back of Kara’s neck as she kissed her back. Lena moaned gently into her mouth. She felt as if Kara were holding back just a little bit. But now she finally understood why. She knew what it was like to be afraid of breaking everything that she touched, and she appreciated Kara’s restraint even more now. As Kara went to pull back, Lena’s head lifted from the floor just a little bit, following her lips. She sighed and relaxed, and Kara’s sweet tasting mouth collided with her own, even more hungrily. Kara lowered herself down over Lena, and Lena’s hand grasped her by the hip, as they moved together on the floor of the weapon’s lab. 

“Damn, you two are really going at it, aren’t you?” Winn’s voice had them springing apart. “I guess that means you’re okay.” Lena laughed as she suddenly noticed the deep blush coloring Kara’s cheeks. “You didn’t even seem to hear me saying your name.” 

“That’s because we were kind of in the middle of something,” Kara huffed. "Now if you wouldn't mind-" 

“Oh that much was clear,” Winn said with a waggle of his eyebrows. “Should I tell Alex you two are going to be doing the horizontal tango sometime soon.” 

“Tell Alex, and it will be the last thing that you ever do, Winn,” Kara threatened. “I will be telling Alex about this myself. And I intend to tell her soon – but not before Lena and I figure some stuff out, first.” 

“What’s there to figure out?” Lena asked her. 

“Well,” Kara cleared her throat, “For starters, I would really like to take you out on a date. So what do you say? Would you – would you consider going out on a date with me, Lena?” 

“I would love to, Kara,” Lena told her honestly, “I’m so glad that you asked.” 

“Aww,” Winn said, “You guys! Look, at you! You’re so cute together!”

“Winn, I swear to Rao, if you’re not out of this room in the next five seconds-” Kara said as she fixed him with her most imposing glare, “I swear that I will melt your face off. That's a promise!” The last thing that chased Winn out of the room was Lena’s raucous laughter, and the sound of Kara pressing wet kisses on Lena's body, as she ravished her on the floor of the weapon's lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you have a spare minute, tell me what you guys thought. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments, or leave a kudos!
> 
> I hope that all of you had a fantastic Christmas, and enjoyed spending time with the people you love! I, for one, had an excellent one! I know some of you are waiting on me to update some of my other stories! I would just ask you guys to be patient with me! I promise that I'll get there! I just really wanted to do Supercorpxmasweek this year! I did Swanqueenweek not too long ago, and it was a great experience! I'm having a lot of fun with this one, too!
> 
> I love you all! Thank you so much for all of the love and support that you've given me this last week! It makes all of the hard work, completely worth it! :)


End file.
